lydia's one true pairing
by lovesmoonpie15
Summary: season 6 au. Malia brings a date to a party, and that might just be what drives Stiles to the edge. Stalia. Marrish. Bit of Scira.
A one-shot I spent the whole day working on, for my soul sister, na-bruma-leve . This is basically one of the many ways I wish Stalia would get back together, but it contains mentions of other couples, such as Marrish and Scira. I'll tag it Marrish too because they get a happy ending. I hope my friend likes it, and I'm sorry if it sucks, lol.

 **Title** : Lydia's One True Pairing.

 **Pairings:** Stalia. Marrish. Bit of Scira.

 **Rated** : T, bc i'm a perv and I curse a lot.

 **Spoilers** : everything up until 5x20. ignores the season 6 spoilers, for reasons.

Ever since they solved the problem with the beast, everything seemed to be getting back to normal. As normal as it could get, at least. Stiles and Scott were rekindling their friendship, and getting even closer. Since Kira left, Scott and him had spent a lot of time together; hell, he'd even got Scott to watch Star Wars. His friendship with Lydia had been rekindled as well. It was funny to think that he once had feelings for the strawberry blonde girl, because now they were much closer than they were back then, and he just couldn't help but find it weird that two years ago he thought of her romantically, but now the thought of it actually made him roll his eyes.

He'd been spending a lot of time with Parrish too. The deputy had offered to train Stiles, just like he'd trained Lydia, when Stiles once revealed he didn't like being so defenseless; sadly, though, Stiles wasn't as good at learning as Lydia, and it was taking him a LOT of time to catch up. In fact, Lydia kicked his ass once when he tried to 'surprise attack' her, which made him sore for the rest of the week. Also, a plus: his father and Lydia's mom reconnected after things were settled, and had been dating for quite a while now. Part of him would always see Melissa as his second mom, but Natalie was nice too… you know, when she wasn't pissed at you for getting her daughter involved into shit.

So, yeah, everything was getting back to its track, except for one thing.

Him and Malia.

He really thought that when everything had been solved, they'd sit and talk about their relationship, if it was still going or if they were really broken up. However, none of the two ever made a move about it. They kept going through their days, sharing longing looks and sometimes even studying together. Their friendship was really good, but what about what they once had?

He wasn't sure he would be able to keep it up for much longer. One time or another, he'd end up taking Malia in his arms and just tell her how much he wanted to get back together. But what if she didn't want that anymore? He didn't blame her. It's not like he treated her well after the Donovan problem. He even ignored her attempts to make him feel better about it. So he couldn't blame her if she wanted to close the door on their relationship. But hell, he missed her.

He missed cuddling with her. Kissing her lips, sucking them into her mouth, until they were both breathless. He missed the way she would giggle against his lips when he picked her up in his arms and nearly made both of them fall. He missed waking up to see her in the morning light, by his side. The way her skin felt against his fingers, so soft and tender. Her light moans when he'd kiss her neck and moved inside her. The way her fingers fit so well between his, hands intertwined. But most of all, he missed looking into her eyes. Like, really looking, for as long as he wanted, while holding her face close to his.

And the thought of never getting that back was seriously terrifying for him.

He'd never even told her that he loved her.

"Stiles?"

He jumped in his seat at the library, and looked up to see Scott standing in front of him.

"Hey," Stiles wiped his eyes and closed the open book at the table. "What took you so long?"

"I was helping Lydia out with something," Scott said, taking a chair and sitting. "You're done with the History essay?"

Stiles scoffed.

"Of course I am… not," He completed, and rolled his eyes. "Can't we just ask Lydia to do it for us?"

"No," Scott laughed. "We have a responsibility. If we have time to deal with supernatural issues, we have time to produce a History essay,"

Stiles took a deep breath and took a long look at the closed book. A smile grew to his lips, as he was reminded of Malia's methods of trying to skip studying. Usually she'd push him against bed, climb over him and kiss him senseless. Oh, how he missed those thighs…

"Stiles?" Scott called again.

"Huh?" Stiles looked up again, lips pressed in a thin line.

Scott chuckled.

"Where is your mind today? Never mind," He said, when Stiles opened his mouth. "What you're doing tonight?"

Stiles rested his chin over his hand.

"My dad is taking Ms. Martin out for dinner… so I hope he'll bring something for me to eat. But nothing, so far. Why?"

Scott blinked and then cocked his head.

"Apparently there's a party tonight. Danny's back in town and asked if we wanted to go," Scott said. "I was wondering if you wanted to go. Just like you, I got nothing to do,"

"A party, huh?" Stiles grabbed his book. "Now we're the seniors who get invited to parties. Two years ago, we were nothing but losers. Character development,"

"Well, you wanna go or not?" Scott asked.

"Depends. Who's going?"

"Well, I'm going… Lydia and Malia are too,"

Oh, really?

"Okay. We can go. Let's face it, they'd be pretty lonely without us there," Stiles joked.

Something in Scott's eyes changed, and it was seemingly something like guilt. That made Stiles frown and lower his hand from his mouth.

"What is it?" Stiles leaned forward, arching his eyebrows.

"Well, I'm not sure how to tell you this…"

Now he was worried.

"C'mon, Scott, just tell me,"

Scott licked his lips, and then sighed. He looked around, as if trying to avoid what was about to happen, but it was inevitable, really. One time or another, Stiles was going to find out and it better be from his best friend.

So he looked into Stiles' eyes and let it out:

"Malia's bringing a date,"

…

"How in the hell Malia is bringing a date?!" Stiles loudly asked.

Lydia blinked three times, before cocking her head.

"In her car… or his…?" She tried.

Stiles heavily sighed and rolled his eyes, throwing his backpack at the ground.

"Who set her up? Was it you?"

"Not really," Lydia pressed her lips together. "I only introduced the two of them. I had no idea they'd be interested in each other,"

"Well, thank you so much, Lydia," Stiles complained and loosened his body weight, letting himself drop at the other chair.

"Hey, don't snap at me," Lydia said, pinching him. "Malia's been single for quite a long time, and she's a gorgeous girl. If you didn't make a move, which you didn't, someone would eventually do it for you,"

Stiles groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. Lydia sighed, starting to feel sorry for her friend. So she leaned forward and tapped his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's just a date, you know? She's not getting married," She said, gently. Stiles looked up at her, and sighed. "You could always just go talk to her and tell her how you feel," She suggested.

"It's not like it's that easy. The guy she's taking is probably 1000 times more attractive than me, isn't he?"

"Well, yeah," Lydia didn't hesitate to say. Stiles gave her a look of death, and she immediately tried to correct herself. "But that's not what matters at all! You and Malia dated for a very long time. It's not like her feelings for you have simply disappeared. She's just trying to move on,"

Stiles bit his lip. That part was his fault. He should've done something to make Malia understand that he still wanted their relationship to work. But, no. Instead, he made it seem like gave up on her and now she was giving up on him. Fuck.

"Where did you even find this guy anyway?" Stiles asked, genuinely curious.

"I've been having culinary classes the last three weeks. He's a great cooker, so we always talked. I took Malia there with me once, and introduced her to him. They got along, and he gave her his number. That's all," Lydia bit her lip. "I had no idea they were still talking after that. When I told her about the party, she said she was going and asked me if she could bring him along…"

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her.

"And you let her?"

"Well, I'm not her mom or anything, so of course I let her," Lydia retorted, in the same reprehending tone. "Like I said, Stiles, it's just a date,"

"We're teenagers. You know what happens in dates? Kissing! Maybe even sex! God!" Stiles covered his eyes again, sensing a headache coming. He heavily breathed. "Fine, so Malia's going out with what's his face tonight…"

"His name is William,"

"Whatever," Stiles scoffed. "What does he look like?"

Lydia took her phone in her hands, and started typing. For a moment Stiles thought she might be writing something, but apparently she was just trying to find something. Then she held out the phone to him, saying:

"There you go, he's in this picture,"

Stiles took the phone and looked at the picture. Then started laughing.

"Lydia, I thought you said this guy was attractive," he mocked.

Lydia half-smiled, and then cleaned her throat.

"He's the one in black, not the one in blue,"

Stiles looked again at the picture, eyes searching for Lydia's description. Then he widened his eyes.

"Oh, shit,"

He was so fucked up.

….

"He's that attractive, huh?" Scott asked, as they drove in the jeep towards Danny's house.

"I swear to God, the man is like, HOT. H.O.T. It's like if Parrish and Derek hooked up and decided to have a kid," Stiles said, while driving.

"Wow," Scott blinked. "He must be really attractive,"

"Yeah, and guess what? This guy is with Malia tonight," Stiles groaned. "Okay? Which is so not okay. We've only been broken up for, what, three, two months? I haven't dated anyone. Why is she?"

Scott sighed.

"It doesn't work like that, Stiles," Scott attempted to explain. "You don't even know if she's into this guy. Maybe they are just friends that hang out sometimes,"

"How long until hanging out becomes making out? I don't wanna sit around and watch it happen. So I'm gonna do something about it,"

"So you're just gonna interrupt her date, even though you have no right to?" Scott asked.

"… Yes,"

Scott face-palmed.

"I still think you should've talked to Malia first," Scott added.

"She would simply deny it and say they are just friends. Guess what, they are always just friends until they aren't. That guy is probably planning to have that happening tonight, and she will let him because he is hot!"

"I don't know, that sounds like a shallow reason to be with someone, and I don't think Malia's like that…"

"We're here," Stiles parked the car, and removed the seatbelt. Him and Scott got out of the jeep, and Stiles locked it. "Tonight might be a good night for me to use my new ninja skills,"

Scott nearly choked while trying to hold the laughter.

"Ninja skills?"

"Yeah, you know… if he tries to do something against her will, I'm gonna come up to him and kick his ass,"

Scott cocked his head.

"Aham, let's go,"

"What?" Stiles groaned while following his friend. "I will!"

…

When they entered the party, Stiles recognized most of their high school fellows. To his surprise, Danny happily greeted him, which was really weird, because he always got the impression Danny disliked him. Well, he was glad that had changed. He was finally attractive to gay guys.

With a smug smile, he fixed his shirt and started moving a bit, along with the song, his eyes searching for Malia. Scott started waving, and suddenly Lydia showed up, gorgeous as always, with her hair up and in a floral loose dress. Stiles was partially surprised to see her so dressed up without a date… but then, he certainly understood why she didn't bring a date.

She thought he didn't know, but he did. Oh, he did. It was hard not to notice.

"Hey, Lydia. Looking good," Stiles smirked at her, and didn't wait another second. "Have you seen Malia?"

Lydia shot him an 'I don't know what you're up to but whatever' look, and then looked behind him.

"She just arrived," She pulled Scott's arm, an indirect invitation for him to dance with her, and started walking to the dance floor. "Try not to drool. I made a pretty good job,"

Stiles slowly turned around, and felt his breath slowly slipping away.

There she was.

Malia.

He hadn't seen her all day, only from afar when she arrived at school. He was in a rush, so he didn't even have the time to greet her. Then, he'd spent the entire school time with Scott, and had a quick talk with Lydia. So no dose of Malia for him, sadly. Until now. She was standing only a few feet away from him, but that was enough for her to take his breath away.

She wore a black dress, glued to her body, which hugged her beautiful curves. Her hair was down, having grown a bit more since she cut it, now resting at her shoulders, with curls at its end. She wore black boots, matching her dress, and… was he dreaming? Was she actually wearing lipstick?

He didn't care if the whole party stopped only to laugh at him, because he was standing at a random spot with his mouth wide open and staring at Malia as if he'd been trapped in a spell. Did coyotes have that power too? Was Malia some kind of secret coyote werewitch? Supernatural was so confusing.

His attention, however, was stolen the minute he saw the masculine figure behind Malia. The 'so in love' look in his face disappeared, and was replaced by a scowl. Seriously, couldn't Malia have a horrible taste in men? She was spending way too much time with Lydia.

He couldn't help but feel upset, though. She had gotten all dressed up and was actually wearing lipstick because of someone else. That couldn't be just a date. She must really like the guy.

Stiles felt as if a cold stone dropped in his heart, so he sighed to try and make the feeling disappear. Then he forced out the best smile he could.

"Hey, Malia," He called out.

Her eyes met up his, and she gave him a sweet smile, while approaching.

"Hey, Stiles," Then she started looking around. "Have you seen Lydia?"

"Ah, she's dancing with Scott," Stiles looked down quickly. Swallow the pain, swallow the pain… "I see you've brought a date… care to share?"

Malia seemed confused for a moment, and then a look of realization came across her eyes, and she turned to her… _date._

"William, this is Stiles. Stiles, this is William," She introduced, with a proud look. She'd come so far from where she began.

"Nice to meet you," The handsome idiot behind her said, awkwardly waving a hand.

 _Can't say the same_ , Stiles thought.

"So tell me about you, William," Stiles said, leaning against a wall. "Lydia told me you're in the culinary class,"

"Yes," William confirmed, with a shy smile.

"Kinda sounds like a girl thing, don't you think?" Stiles asked, arching his eyebrows. Malia looked at him, confused, while he swore the gorgeous idiot was blushing.

"A lot of people say that," William said, cocking his head. "But I like to think the world is more open to every possibility today,"

Ah, bitch.

The song suddenly changed just as Stiles opened his mouth to try initiate another discussion. Hopefully one that would make William turn around and leave.

"I like this song," William said, looking up to the crowd of people dancing. Then he turned to Malia. "You wanna dance?"

WHAT?!

"Sounds like fun. I'll just talk to Lydia later," Malia said, simply. "See you later, Stiles,"

And then she was gone.

Well, that escalated quickly.

So much for interrupting a date.

His eyes followed the pair until they landed on the dance floor, and Malia wrapped her arms around his neck, as the William dude held her tenderly by the waist. And she was smiling. Goddammit, she was smiling!

Stiles didn't know for how long he stood there, watching the two slow dance. It was like torture. God, wasn't the song ever going to end?! What was it about slow dances that seemed to last forever?!

"Ah, I need a drink," Stiles said to himself, turning around and walking away from that scene. He was going to throw up if he kept standing there.

He took the first cup of beer he found and started drinking it, resting his back against another wall. Malia was still in his view, but he tried his best to not stare at her.

She seemed happy. She seemed to be doing well without him.

All that, while he was standing there, miserable, missing her.

"She's not going to know if you never tell her, you know?"

Stiles turned his eyesight to the voice sound, and found Lydia, who walked towards him until she rested her back against the same wall, by his side.

"Where's Scott?"

"He's upstairs, probably brooding in the rooftop," She rolled her eyes. "He's trying really hard to forget about Kira,"

"I know,"

"He's foolish to think he can," Lydia said, looking warily at Stiles. "Just like you,"

Stiles snorted and started drinking again.

And then Lydia got impatient.

"God, just tell her you want her back," Lydia said, taking a sip from her own beer cup. "There's nothing complicated about it,"

Stiles couldn't help but smile against his cup.

"Funny hear you saying that,"

"Why?" She asked.

She really thought that he was that oblivious? God, just because he catch things slow didn't mean he was stupid. Just slow.

"Nothing complicated…" He repeated and then turned to look at her, face to face. "Is that why you never told Parrish how you feel about him?"

He saw Lydia grow pale in seconds.

"How do you…?" She seemed genuinely surprised.

"I'm observant," He retorted. Truthfully, though, it took more than six months for him to realize that Lydia was falling in love with the deputy, big time. He only started to realize it after they saved her from Eichen. A day after she had been returned home, Stiles had been there to witness her running into Parrish's arms as if he was pocketed sunshine, thanking him for helping save her. Stiles had seen the way her eyes melted when the deputy told her he would always be there for her, whenever she needed.

Lydia sighed, looking away from him.

"It's different,"

"Why? You're in love with him, aren't you?" Stiles asked, gently.

"It isn't just about that," Lydia said, resting her head against the wall. "It's different from you and Malia. You two already have been together, you've taken a chance on her. But me and Jordan…" She softly sighed. "I'm afraid to let myself need him. The last time I needed someone like this, she died. I don't want to lose him like I lost Allison…"

Stiles smiled tenderly at his strawberry blonde friend, and tapped her shoulder.

"You won't. In fact, I'm pretty sure nothing can kill Parrish. You can set the guy on fire and he'll come back… naked," Stiles stopped for a moment. "Thinking about it now, I'm really tired of seeing him naked,"

Lydia giggled and then thankfully smiled at Stiles.

"I'm not," She admitted.

"Perv," Stiles said, and she pinched him. "I know it's difficult, but I know he feels the same way about you. Plus, he's a nice guy… and completely worthy of Lydia Martin's time and attention,"

"That he is," She softly confirmed.

Again, the song changed. It was one he knew this time. Mr. Brightside by The Killers. Ironic choice of song, considering his situation.

"You don't wanna dance, do you?" Stiles asked, looking at the strawberry blonde.

Lydia simply smiled at him.

"It's very gently of you to ask," She took another sip of beer. "But I'm not the girl you want to dance with," She made a nod with her head, to something or someone ahead of them. "She is,"

Stiles turned and saw Malia on the dance floor, only this time she was alone.

He opened his mouth and turned to Lydia, who was smiling happily at him. She tapped his shoulder, giving him all of her support.

"Go! It's your chance," She blinked an eye. "Give me back my OTP,"

Stiles nodded, and started walking towards Malia, nervously. He'd ask what OTP meant later, and why he had borrowed it from Lydia if he didn't even know what it was.

Wow, she looked so beautiful. Especially now from up close. She turned to look at him, and smiled.

"There you are. Having fun?" She asked.

Stiles sighed.

"Not really. You?"

"The songs are nice," Malia said, biting her nail. "I particularly like this song,"

He couldn't help but smile.

"You wanna dance?" He asked a bit louder, so she could hear him better.

She seemed surprise at his words, but smiled too.

"Okay," He held out his hand, and after a few moments staring at it, she took it with hers.

He slowly pulled her into his arms until she embraced his neck with her two arms, and rested her head against his shoulder.

This was the peace he needed. Despite the loud song, all he could feel was Malia's warm breath against his chest, and it was like coming home after a long, tiring day. He even forgot about her stupid date. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his head against hers, breathing in her scent, his lips rubbing against her hair.

They stayed like that for a long time, and Stiles knew the song was ending. But he didn't want that moment to end, ever. He wanted her in his arms forever.

That's when he knew Lydia was right.

There wasn't anything complicated about his feelings for Malia.

There wasn't anything complicated about telling her how he felt.

He just needed to say it.

"What's wrong with you?" Malia asked, against his chest. He woke from his own thoughts, and felt her moving her head up to look him in the eyes. "You smell weird,"

Stiles arched his eyebrows.

"Weird good or bad?"

Malia narrowed her eyes.

"A bit of both. What are you up to?" She asked.

This was it. This was the moment he'd been waiting for.

"Malia, I…"

"Oh, look, there comes William," She said, suddenly.

His face fell, all of a sudden.

"What?" He couldn't believe it.

No, no, no. Seriously?

"I should probably go talk to him. See if he's already talked to his b…"

Stiles pulled her into his arms again, and finally kissed her.

Malia widened her eyes the moment their lips touched, but Stiles kept his hold on her, lips still pressed against hers. Eventually, she relaxed into his arms and her lips started moving against his. He deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue, and moaning in approval when she embraced him back, arms around his neck.

How had he been able to go without that, her, for so many days?

She was softly moaning against his lips, as their tongues shared a really amazing dance. He could've stayed like that forever, but unfortunately his lungs couldn't. So he hesitantly and slowly pulled away, letting his lips still rubbing against hers softly.

"God, I missed that," He finally said, breaking the silence between them.

She looked up to him, and there was something warm in her eyes, something that made his heart melt completely.

"I thought we were over," She said, genuinely confused.

"No, we were never over, Malia," He pressed his forehead against her, looking into her eyes. "I was just acting like a fool, and let my pride control me. I shouldn't have done that. I almost lost you. And I really don't want to lose you. So please," He kissed her lips softly again. "Please, don't go to him. Stay here with me,"

He kissed her again, and again, until she finally pulled away and looked at him again.

"But why me going to talk to William would make me leave you?" She asked, resting a hand against his chest.

Stiles looked at her as if it was obvious.

"Maybe because he's your date?"

"So…?" She arched her eyebrows.

"So he's hoping that you'll go to him, dance with him, and start making out, and God, he probably wants to have sex with you," Stiles cringed, the idea of her with someone else haunting him again.

Malia cocked her head, the confused look back.

"But he already has a boyfriend for that," She pointed out.

God, Malia just couldn't understand, could she? The guy was…

Wait, what?

"I didn't get it," Stiles said, after a while gaping at her.

"His boyfriend is at home waiting for him," Malia said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "He was going to come to the party with us, but he started having a headache. So it was just me and William," She shrugged.

Ah.

Well, wasn't that funny?

"William is gay," Stiles repeated, still dumbfounded.

Malia nodded.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice. He was checking you out a lot,"

Stiles blinked. And blinked. Then blinked again.

"But… you said he was your date," He pointed out.

"He is, isn't he? When people go out together, isn't that called a date?" She rubbed her hair. "Or did I get that part wrong?"

Stiles stared at her for a long while, until a smile began to grow in his lips.

"What?" She asked.

He tenderly caressed her cheek with his thumb, while looking at her lovingly.

"I love you," He confessed.

A ghost of surprised flew through her eyes, but then they softened, and she pressed herself against him again.

"You're stupid, you know?" She pressed her forehead against his. "To ever think that you'd lose me. That won't ever happen,"

Stiles sighed at her words.

"I love you too,"

She whispered the words against his lips.

So he kissed her again, with all the passion that lived within him. She ran her fingers through his hair, while his hands were all over her body. He could feel that familiar fire inside of his stomach, and it was only growing as their kisses got deeper.

Both stopped for a moment to breathe heavily.

"So… hm…" Stiles licked his lips, still feeling her taste in them. "My dad's not home… and I've got condoms,"

Malia giggled.

"Nice,"

"I mean, I'm not suggesting that we… I mean… do you… want to?" He asked, awkwardly.

She looked over at the side and threw a nod to William, who seemed to understand what was going on, so he gave her a thumbs up. She turned to Stiles again and pulled away, extending out her hand to him.

"Let's go," She said, biting her lip.

He didn't hesitate another second, and started walking with her out of the house, towards his jeep. Scott could get a ride later. Right now, Stiles had other priorities… in which he planned to invest for the rest of the night. Hopefully some of the next morning too.

Hopefully, forever.

Lydia watched as the pair flew away from the party, happier than ever. Finally, those two had worked things out. Her one true pairing was back together, after a long time leaving her to suffer without their 'scenes'.

"What a good time to be alive," She said, drinking her beer. Then she looked down at her phone. After all, if her one true pairing could get a happy ending… she might as well take their advice, right?

So she started typing.

 _What are you doing tonight?_

It only took one minute, and Parrish's answer was right below her message.

 _Marathoning the Scream movies. You?_

She bit her lip, smiling.

 _Nothing really. Want some company? I'll bring you coffee._

She waited again for his reply. Thankfully, they'd gotten past the whole 'you don't have to do this for me' drama thing a long time ago.

 _Sure. I made popcorn. You know what to do._

Oh, she did.

"Medium Americano. Black," She said to herself, and typed again.

 _I'm on my way._

To him. To something new. To opening up her heart again, after almost a year.

It was finally time.

Scott could get a ride home later.

…

Scott did not get a ride home later. He walked all the way home, with a grumpy face, cursing Stiles and Lydia.

But thankfully, when he got to his room, Kira was right there in his bed, with a happy smile and hopeful eyes.

"Hey, Scott. I'm back,"

Everything turns out the way it's supposed to be, in the end.

THE END.


End file.
